


Three Saiyuki drabbles

by RoAnshi



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoAnshi/pseuds/RoAnshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three unrelated (but Gojyo-centric) drabbles, presented in one chaptered post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. By the Numbers

Bathing in the blood of one-thousand youkai had turned Hakkai into a demon himself.

Gojyo wondered if, since he was already _hanyou_ , it would take him only 500 bloodbaths to earn his karma.

Not that he was counting, no.

Was Sanzo counting as well, anticipating the magic number at which he would cede the remnants of his humanity? And what, Gojyo wondered, did Goku count to?

The shakujou’s chain slithered through the air, sunlight glinting off the crescent blade. Gojyo dispatched Youkai 499 and struck at the next one; felt the pattering rain of demon blood… and held his breath. 


	2. Mutual

When one needs the other they are drawn together: on rainy nights, when Hakkai is weighted down, drowned by memory; when another crying woman has stolen something of Gojyo’s – wallet, smile, soul – and left him broke again.

Gojyo's fingertips skim over Hakkai's limiters; or Hakkai presses his palm to Gojyo's scarred cheek. Touch becomes embrace; embrace becomes kiss; and kiss becomes something more, temporarily consigning their pain to distant shadows.

Neither knows why such a simple act removes their aches from the present; all they know is that each needs the other, and to refuse that need would be impossible. 


	3. Space Between

_“I’ll be good!”_

_And he’s promised that—been that—a hundred times, but never good_ enough _, so now her claws stripe his cheek_

_—red wetness flows like tears—_

_and the axe swings but never lands._

_“Jien!” More blood on the floor, and his brother’s stare is dark and lost._

_“Don’t leave, I’ll be good—”_

“Gojyo!”

And a warm hand is on his cheek

_—wet again, but not from blood—_

and sleepy green eyes meet his as he blinks the nightmare away.

“Shh.” In their bed, Hakkai pulls Gojyo closer, breathing comfort into his ear. “You _are_ good. You are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written circa 2006.


End file.
